


Let Me Fall

by wouldratherbeaunicorn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I based it off ten things one thing, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Suicide, Suicide trigger warning, guys its kinda sad im sorry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbeaunicorn/pseuds/wouldratherbeaunicorn
Summary: He'll give him to the count of ten.





	Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Skinny Love" cover by Birdy
> 
> more notes at the end

As he swallowed the blue pills, Alexander realized he forgot something. Something important.

“Eliza.”

>   
>  **Alexander: I love you. Have a great day at your father’s. Kiss all my darling children for me.#bestofwivesandbestofwomen (Read 7:42 a.m.)**
> 
> **Eliza: I love you too! <<<333 All of your darling children blow kisses back at you!!! best of husbands and best of men!!! (Read 7:44 a.m.)**  
> 

..................................

 

Aaron pounds on the front door of the Hamilton house. No answer. “Alexander? I know you're home, your car is out front. I'm counting to ten, and then I'm coming in.”

_One._ “Van Ness is gonna replace you if you don't come out of there.”

_Two._ “Pendleton is angry that you weren't there for his birthday party.”

_Three._ “Come on, Alex. Why weren't you at work today?”

_Four._ “Do you want an apology? I'm sorry for what went down with Jeff and Madison. I shouldn't have taken a shot at you like that.”

_Five._ “I'm at five, Alexander. You got yelled at by George, is that why?”

_Six._ “This isn't like you to stay home anyway. Does Eliza know?”

_Seven._ “Alexander, does Eliza know?”

_Eight._ “Your last chance to negotiate. Come let me in, or I'll break down your front gate.”

_Nine._ “You're actually gonna make me break into your house? Well, good thing I know what your key code is.”

Burr types in _1776_ , and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Hamilton slumped over on the couch.

_Ten._ “Come on, Hamilton. You're kidding me right now. What, just staring out a window?”

He stands in front of the man who doesn't even bother to open his eyes. Is he asleep? Are those sleeping pills? Is that-

“Wait!”

Aaron lunges towards his co worker, his friend, and feels his wrist. No pulse. Cold as a block of ice. “Alex, you didn't.” He picks up Alexander's phone, and dials 911. “Come on, Alex. You don't get to die like this.”

He throws an angry, hopeless punch and strikes him right between his ribs.

The ambulance comes, eventually, and all Aaron Burr hears is the three chords that Alex had played for him the night before. He tries to hold on to his friend, but he is dragged away. They try to take him back to Hudson hospital. He gets a drink.

The same three chords play in his mind.

_Aah_  
Aah  
Aah 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? I haven't actually posted a fic in like two years, so... I thought about turning it into a multi-chapter, but I'm on the fence. I haven't done a multi-chap Hamilton fic. Suggestions? It's weird, because it's more like an intro, but it could also work as a stand-alone. Eh, I'm up for either.
> 
> For just one comment, you can donate to the "keep liz fed" charity.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr at the-second-to-last-jedi. I'm new!


End file.
